Let's Get Spoopy
by Latishiante1001
Summary: Tony's favorite time of year comes and he's ready to get spoopy!


Day 1: Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | **Masks**

* * *

"Star Spangled Man with a Plan! Where are you?!"

"I'm in here, Tony! And don't bring that back, please. I hate it." Steve answered, sitting in his room, reading a book.

"I'm so bringing it back and you love it," Tony says, coming in. "Here. Put this on."

Steve startles as a Captain America mask and small, plastic, Captain America shield falls on top of his book, barely holding in a groan, slowly lifting his head up. "Tony... Are you seri-? What are you-?" Steve pauses as he sees Tony wearing an Iron Man mask with different masks in his hands, and from what Steve can see, they're all various Avengers masks. "Why?"

"Today is October 1st! We have to get in the spirit! Now put your star spangled mask on, Cap! I'm gonna go hand these out now!"

"To-! Ugh." Steve tries but Tony is out the door before he can finish. Sighing, Steve looks down at the mask that looks like the one he used in the 40s. Steve tosses it, and the shield, onto the dresser before continuing his reading.

~~~~

"Brucie! Where are you?" Tony sing-songs, going towards the lab which is undoubtedly where the doctor was hiding.

"In here, Tony." Comes the ever so calm voice of the one and only Bruce 'seven PhD's' Banner.

"Close your eyes."

"I'm busy."

"This is important and extremely serious. Now, close your eyes."

Bruce rolls his eyes before doing what he was told.

"Thank you. Don't open them until I tell you to." Comes Tony's voice, closer than before.

Bruce gives a hum of acknowledgement before he feels a mask being put on him. "Tony, what-?"

"Open your eyes."

"Why do I have a mask on and are you really wearing an Iron Man mask?" Bruce asks in an annoyed tone.

"Because Halloween is coming up and we gotta get spoopy! Yours looks amazing."

Tony starts walking out as Bruce gets up to go to a mirror. Why he doesn't take the mask off to look at it, he doesn't know.

Looking in the mirror, Bruce sees that the mask Tony put on him, is, of course, the Hulk.

"TONY!"

~~~~

"Pete! I have something I think you're gonna like!"

"Ooh! What is it? I hope it's food." Peter answers, setting his phone down.

"It's not but you're still gonna love it. Turn away from the door."

Peter turns away from the door saying, "I don't know... I really would've liked food."

"I know, me too. But this is awesome." Tony admits, placing the mask on Peter. "Look in the mirror."

Peter looks in the mirror, seeing a Spider-Man mask on his face. Peter turns around, exclaiming, "I _do_ love it! Thank you! Did you get some for everyone else?!"

"I did. I gave the Star Spangled Man with a Plan and Banner theirs. There are some more in my room. Go get 'em and you can help me pass these out."

"Okay!" Peter says, quickly walking out of the door.

"Make sure it's a surprise!"

~~~~

" , sir? May I come in?"

"Yes, yes. Come right in. And you can just call me 'Thor'." Comes Thor's voice through the door.

"O-Oh, right. Sorry." Peter says, coming in. "I just wanted to give you something if you wouldn't mind closing your eyes. I promise it's nothing bad."

"I trust you." Thor says, closing his eyes.

Peter halts for a moment as he fanboys before moving to put the Thor mask on the god sitting on his bed. Once it's on, Peter steps back and tells Thor to look in the mirror.

Thor startles a bit as he sees the mask and turns toward Peter with a confused tilt of his head. "Why am I wearing this mask?"

"Today is October 1st. On October 31st, it's Halloween. It's basically where people dress up in a costume and go trick or treating and get candy and go to parties. So, Mr. Stark got everyone a mask and some kind of thing that relates to them and I'm helping him pass them out."

"Ohh, okay. That sounds kind of fun, actually." Thor says, nodding his head.

"It is. It's one of my favorite holidays. Okay, I have to go pass these out, bye." Peter says, giving a little wave before walking out.

~~~~

"Barton! Where you at?" Tony calls out, going into said person's room. Though, he frowns as the archer isn't there. "FRIDAY, where's Barton?"

"He's in the vents of his room. I believe that he has his hearing aids out and cannot hear you." FRIDAY replies.

Tony sighs before stepping on the chair in front of the vents that Clint must've used to get in the vents in the first place.

"Yo, Clint! I got something for you!" Tony says, banging his hand on the grate, his head popping up in front of the vent.

Clint startles as he sees an Iron Man mask staring right at him. He motions for Tony to move before climbing out. Once he's out, he grabs his hearing aids off his desk and looks at Tony, "What?"

"Here," Tony says, handing Clint a Hawkeye mask and bow with a quiver full of suction cup arrows.

Clint gasps and snatches them from Tony, putting the mask on and taking the bow and quiver. "Today _is_ the first, isn't it?! It's time to get spoopy!"

"Hell yeah it is." Tony agrees, glad that another adult is as excited about Halloween as he is.

"Can I help hand these out?! I wanna give Nat hers."

"Sorry, I think Peter has hers. But you can take some of these to hand out."

"Ugh, fine." Clint sighs, before walking out. "Bird pal! Where are you?"

"Mr. Loki, sir? I have a gift for you. May I come in?"

"For the last time, call me Loki. And yes, you may."

"I need you to close your eyes first."

"Why?" Loki asks, wary.

"It's a surprise." Peter answers. "Nothing bad, I promise."

"Alright, be quick though." Loki says, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

Peter quickly opens the room, takes in Loki's look before placing the mask and horned-crown on the god of mischief and dropping two bright blue gloves on his lap. "Okay, now look in the mirror."

Loki basically has the same reaction Thor had, except for him immediately asking, "Why? Do you not like seeing my face or something?"

"What?! No! We love seeing your face, you have a beautiful face. It's October 1st and Halloween is at the end of the month. Mr. Stark got us all masks and other stuff. Halloween is-"

"I know what Halloween is."

"Oh, okay. And, um, I believe that this one goes to you, too. For when you, um, don't _feel_ like wearing that one." Peter adds, handing another mask to Loki. This one is basically the first one but has more feminine features.

Loki's jaw drops for a split second before he can speak again, "Thanks."

"No problem. Bye, Mr- Loki." Peter says, walking back out.

"Wait a second. What are these? I've never worn these." Loki asks, holding up the gloves.

"I don't know but put them on anyway." Peter answers, shrugging, even though he fully knows why Tony gave Loki those gloves.

~~~~

"Spider-Mom! I have a gift for you!"

"Come in, Spider-Child." Natasha answers through the door.

"Will you close your eyes, please? It's a surprise."

Natasha sighs and closes her eyes, "They're closed."

Peter walks in and gently drops a Black Widow belt and two bracelets on Natasha's lap. "Okay, you can look."

Natasha looks down before sighing and closing her eyes in annoyance, "It's October 1st, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is." Peter answers. "Do you like it?"

Natasha is about to throw the belt directly into the trash but looks at Peter's puppy eyes and can't bring herself to do it. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Peter."

Peter grins, "You're welcome. I have to go pass these out now. Bye, Spider-Mom."

"Bye, Spider-Child." Natasha says before sighing and putting the belt and bracelets on. A thought comes to her mind before she calls Peter back.

"Yes?"

"Do you have Clint and James' stuff with you?"

"I only have '. has 's."

"Okay, do you mind if I give James' his?" Natasha asks, smirking.

"No, not at all. Here."

~~~~

"James!" Natasha sing-songs, smirking.

"What?" Bucky imitates.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

"Yes ma'am." Bucky answers, closing his eyes.

Natasha comes in and drops a plastic, toy gun, a mask, and red star sticker on Bucky's lap. "Alright, look."

Bucky looks down before looking at Natasha and fake laughs, "Ha ha ha, very funny, Natasha. You're so hilarious."

"Oh, this isn't my doing. This comes from Stark since it's October 1st."

Bucky's face falls flat, "And he expects me to put this on?"

"You have to, trust me."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, he won't leave you alone until you do. And then he'll get more and you'll have to wear that too."

"Ugh, fine. But I'm not wearing the mask." Bucky regrettably gives in, starting to peel the sticker off.

"Hurry up, I wanna go get T'Challa's stuff to give him his. Or at least be there when Peter gives it to him."

~~~~

"T'Ch-"

"Peter!"

"Oh, hi Mr. Barnes."

"Call me Bucky. Do you have T'Challa's stuff?" Bucky asks, coming over to Peter.

"Yeah, I was about to go give it to him." Peter answers, holding up the mask and gloves.

"May I have it so Nat, Sam, and I can go give it to him?"

"Yeah, sure. Here you go." Peter says, handing the stuff over.

"Thanks."

~~~~

"Wow, just wow."

"Shut up, Clucky. Let's just get this over with." Sam answers.

Bucky has to stop himself from laughing as he sees Sam wearing goggles, wings, and holding two plastic guns. Bucky looks at Natasha and sees he's not the only one trying to not laugh.

The trio start walking towards the Black Panther's room. Natasha motions for Bucky to talk.

"T'Challa, may Sam, Natasha, and I come in?"

"Yes."

"You need to close your eyes first. It's a surprise."

"Oh no." T'Challa says, but closes his eyes as he was told. "They are closed."

They walk in and Natasha drops the gloves onto T'Challa's lap while Bucky puts the mask on the king.

"Okay, now look in the mirror before putting the gloves on." Sam tells T'Challa, barely holding back his laughter.

T'Challa grabs the gloves and is putting one on before he freezes as he looks in the mirror. "What is Bast's name is this and why?"

Sam busts out laughing and Bucky chuckles, leaving Natasha to explain with a smirk on her face.

"Alright, but do I have to wear the mask?"

"Yes." The trio answers all at once.

"Everyone needs to be dressed and ready in the living room in five minutes." FRIDAY announces.

~~~~

"Looks like everyone's here!" Tony claps his hands together and looks at his handy work. "So, I'm sure that my minions and I have explained to all of you why you're dressed as yourselves but I'm gonna say it again. Today is October 1st. The day that starts one of my favorite months of all time _because_ Halloween ends it. Now, I will, of-fucking-course, will be having a costume party on Halloween and all of you are required to go _and_ you have to be wearing a costume. So get started on thinking about who or what you're going to be."

"But was this really necessary?" Stephen asks from the back corner in his red, kiddie cape, bright orange bracelets, and glowing orange circles attached to handles in each hand. Wanda nods since she has the same circles with handles except hers were red.

"Yes, yes it was. You know why?"

"It's why I asked." Stephen deadpans, rolling his eyes.

"Actually you asked _if_ it was necessary, not _why_ it was necessary. Anyway, it's necessary because some of you didn't even know what day it was and you all needed a reminder." Tony explains. "Any more questions?"

"I do. Why did you give me these gloves?" Loki asks, holding up his hands that are concealed by the blue gloves.

"Because of reasons that you will find out soon enough, Frosty." Tony vaguely answers, making Loki roll his eyes. Peter, Steve, Bucky, and Clint chuckle as they see the gloves.

Tony claps his hands together before asking with a grin, "Now, who wants to help with decorations?"


End file.
